The Last Words Of A Super Pervert
by Terminally Ambivalent
Summary: It is not the years in our lives, but the lives in our years that matter most." - Abraham Lincoln. A Jiraiya tribute. Please read and review.


Takashi: Sooo…..

Kakashi: Yeah.

Takashi: -_- I see.

Kakashi: _Mhhm_…

Takashi: . You… going to do the disclaimer… or what?

Kakashi: ...

Takashi: ((sighs)) Fine…. Lazy ass.

Kakashi: That's what I'm here for... n_n ((goes back to reading porn))

Disclaimer: ((glares at Kishimoto)) No…. I still don't own Naruto….. but I do own this fic. If I did own Naruto, Naruto would be Kakashi's, Sasuke would be…. somewhere unpleasant, and Sakura would squished my Gamabunta!

**WARNING:** Spoilers to recent chapters of Naruto manga, character death, and you may need a tissue. Oh, and maybe some language, I can't really remember.

**_ The Last Words of A Pervert_**

~By~

Takashi Sora Akeboshi Namikaze

_(Or you can just call me Padfoot)_

The fight between Pein, the Akatsuki leader, and Jiraiya, the Legendary Toad Sannin, had just ended, leaving the land around it devastated and looking to be a abandoned wasteland. There were craters that looked to be as deep as the grounds that had faced Tsunade's wrath before but were in reality, the result of some of the world's most powerful jutsus known to mankind. Fires still rampaged through the surrounding forests, as murky waters drown and washed away what little life had be left on the lower grounds. Shards of metal and pieces of burned paper from exploding notes to powerful weapons that now lay long forgotten littered the ground below. All in all, it looked like hell had decided to release it's most powerful demons upon the earth to wreak havoc in this very spot. Both participants being left gravely wounded, but with Pein in slightly better condition enabling him to crawl away as Jiraiya lay there in his final hour, thinking.

Naruto raced through the trees, towards the powerful flux in chakra he sensed not to long ago. He had been on another training trip with Jiraiya, only this time, it had been to groom him in his skills just a bit more before he took over as the next Hokage, the Rokudaime. Jiraiya had been sending him off to do odd-jobs around the elemental countries lately so he became a little bit more known, not that that was a problem really because where ever he went the stories of him saving the day were quick to follow pursuit and spread across hills and vast waters like wild fire. That day had been no different and he had gone off to the Sand Village to secure some legal documents from Gaara of The Sand while Jiraiya, no doubt, stayed to peek in bathhouses in Iwagakure no Sato. He had just been on his way back, walking at a comfortable pace, when he had felt a sudden surge of powerful chakra from an unknown chakra source quickly followed by a massive chakra release from the all to familiar Ero-sensei. At that, he had made quick haste to arrive as fast as he could to the area it had emitted from. He was becoming deathly worried by now, the chakra surges had ceased, and he could only hope that that was due to Jiraiya having run the enemy off or killed him.

He arrived a few short minutes later to come upon a scene that told of a hard, devastating, and grueling battleground. On a closer look he was soon to realize that his prayers had not been answered. There, in the middle of the battle worn ground, lay the deathly still form of Jiraiya, the Legendary Toad Sannin, laying in his own growing pools of blood which were beginning to mix with surrounding pools of water. Quickly pulling himself out of his shocked state, he rushed over to his mentor, teacher, friend, and father figure only to fall to his knees upon arrival. His eyes began to burn with unshed tears which soon began to trickle down his whisker scarred face.

Jiraiya lay on the cold hard ground perfectly still. He had blood trickling down his chin and out of other various wounds, his eyes were closed, and his body was growing cold and numb. As he lay there, in what he knew all to well was his final hour, he started to feel droplets of water begin to hit his face, at first thinking it had started to rain which would be all to appropriate, he was soon to realize this was not the case due to the fact they were solely localized to hitting his face which was impossible for rain to fall in such a small amount. Upon opening his eyes he came to a sight that was both heart warming and heart breaking. His only other student he has ever taken on besides the Yondaime, Uzumaki Naruto, soon to be Rokudaime, was crying for him. Lifting his hand up, he touched his young pupil's cheek and began to whip the flowing crystal drops of water from his face. Naruto's eyes flew open. A look of disbelief, hope, and worry, all mixing themselves to make up the astoundingly beautiful cerulean eyes that glistened with unspoken emotions and boundless wisdom acquired many years ago, at an age all to young.

"Heh. Brat. What are you blubbering about?" He asked but secretly he was really asking _'Why? Why are you crying for an old perv like me?'_ He already knew all to well how vast and forgiving the latter's heart was, but to have earned such a place in that golden heart was an honor of the highest to the Toad Sannin. To have such an unpredictable, wise, and loving person such as Naruto cry for him was just so honoring it could not be expressed in words. Of course he would be taking that little piece of information to the grave with him, literally, and quiet soon by the looks of it.

"What h-happened Ero-sensei? Are you ok?" Naruto asked. Trying to hide his tears and also knowing he had just asked an obvious question. Of course Jiraiya wasn't ok, the state he was in was horrendous and that was just the parts he could see. There was no telling if the man had been poisoned, drugged, or internally wounded.

Jiraiya listened and couldn't help but chuckle albeit dryly at the blonde's futile attempt to hide his tears that would not cease to fall from his azure sky blue eyes only to cough up more blood due to the strain on his already sore throat.

"Pein came. He had caught me spying on him for more information and decided enough was enough I guess. We fought, he won, although he is gravely wounded and is not in too much of better state than me. If he doesn't get medical attention soon he will die, too." He explained.

"What do you mean 'die, too?" Naruto questioned, a look of puzzlement finding its way and settling itself upon Naruto's sun-kissed face.

Jiraiya sighed. He already known he was going to die the moment he caught sight of Pein, although he did not let this affect the fight. He still had fought with all his might, but the truth was, it was inevitable. He was going to die and he knew it. He was just glade he was able to contribute one last gift to the world before his time came. His gift had been Naruto. Although not entirely his gift to give, he guessed it was in his right of a dieing man to be let to think selfishly before he went.

"Naruto. I'm not going to make it," he began, ignoring the outcry of _'NO! Don't say that!'_ he pressed on. " Naruto. I'm dieing and I've already accepted it. It's time for you to do the same." He coughed. Talking was quickly becoming a rigorous task. He only hoped he'd be able to say what he wanted to before his life came to it's end. " I have taught you all I know and more. I have no doubt you will be the greatest Hokage of all time, I only wish I could be there to see it. I am honored that I am able to say that I taught you as my pupil and successor. Naruto. I want you to keep the Toad contract safe. You're the only one I would ever trust enough to give it to and I know you'll take good care of it." Another cough interrupted his speech. This time with more blood.

"Naruto, please be careful. I know you have the fox and everything, including your uncanny luck at surviving the impossible, but I really don't want you joining me anytime soon in the after life. You have so much potential Naruto and I know that one day soon you will have your face carved on the Hokage Mountain side and your name will become one of the most respected, honored, and feared name in all of the elemental countries. You'll be the best Hokage yet. _You did it._" He said with a smile because, true to his word, he knew Naruto would become the best Hokage the village would ever see. He had no doubt.

"No! Please Ero-sensei! Don't go!" Naruto began to cry even more because, by now, he knew deep down that Jiraiya just wasn't going to make it. " Why? Why?! Why you old pervert?!"

"No," Jiraiya began softly. "…I'm a super pervert." And with that Jiraiya's eyes went dim and his body fell completely limp. The lingering warmth of his skin being the only signs of the deceased life that once held house in the paling body. And with that, Naruto was left to mourn over the death of his fallen sensei as rain began to pore as if in silent tear shed over the loss of a great hero.

** FIN**

Takashi: I hope you enjoyed that little one-shot. I heard that Jiraiya was going to die but I have yet to read of it, even so, I was inspired to write this. I hope this has proved to be an enjoyable piece of entertainment for you and I hope to be getting a review from each of you. It would be much appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't flame. *bows*

Kakashi: Oh… My… God… Yo-You killed him!

Takashi: It's a fic Kakashi…. Get over it. .

Kakashi: ((in a daze)) Wait! Th-that means no more Icha Icha Paradise!! You MONSTER!! ((runs away crying))

Takashi: ((sweat drop)) -_- Damn perv.


End file.
